k_projectfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Angela - To be with U!
Lyrics |-|English= Super fastball days Our cross-checking is a draw So give me a thorough explanation I’m about to get short-circuited What an electrifying stimulant Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Animation Who’s the Joker? Trick or be tricked I have never seen like this! Two-sides Lie ra Lie Lie Realize it ah ah Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Imitation If there’s an air of menace, I’ll shatter it with a high kick If things are in good harmony, then wish them good luck And push them away, baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! Oh! To be with U! Only six days trying to chug down a lump Tasting like a concentrated juice Like they say “Though a country be sundered, hills and rivers endure” Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Destruction At least once in your lifetime, try and put yourself on the front lines Say good luck as you etch into your eyes the moment When we all come together, baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! To be continued! If there’s an air of menace, I’ll shatter it with a high kick If things are in good harmony, then wish them good luck And push them away- Oh my god! Can’t you see this? Baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! That’s play- But Delay- It’s so obvious But! Gray- Should Break-! Oh! To be with U! |-|Rōmaji= Chō sokkyū deizu kotae-awase wa dorō Jū ni-buna setsumei shite Shōto sunzen kanden shi chau kurai no shigeki-tekina Zazzazza That’ s animēshon Who’ s the joker? Damashi damasa re ai I have never seen like this! Hyōri Lie ra Lie Lie riaraizu wa ah ah Zazzazza That’ s imitēshon Fuon’na fun’ikinaraba haikikku de Bu~tsu kowashite ageru Onkōna yotei chōwanara guddorakku de Tsukihanashi chaina baby That’ s play nante Delay hima wa nai But! Gurei nante bureiku! Oh! To be with U! Tatta 6 deizu nōshuku jūsu mitai na Igaiga o nomihoshite `Kuniyaburetesangaari’ to wa yoku itta monda Zazzazza That’ s disutorakushon Isshō ni ichi-kai kurai saizensen de karada wa tte Ichigan to natta akatsuki guddorakku de Me ni yakitsuke chaina bebī That’ s play nante Delay hima wa nai But! Gurei nante bureiku! To be continued! Fuon’na fun’ikinaraba haikikku de Bu~tsu kowashite ageru Onkōna yotei chōwanara guddorakku de Tsukihanashi chaina Oh my god! ! Can’ t you see this? Baby That’ s play nante Delay hima wa nai But! Gurei nante bureiku! That’ s play nante Delay akarasamani But! Gurei nante bureiku! Oh! To be with U! |-|Kanji= 超速球デイズ　答え合わせはドロー 十\二分な説明して ショート寸前　感電しちゃうくらいの刺激的な ザッザッザ　That\'s アニメーション Who\'s the Joker?　騙し騙され合い I have never seen like this! 表\裏　Lie ra Lie Lie　リアライズはah ah ザッザッザ　That\'s イミテーション 不穏な雰囲気ならば　ハイキックで ぶっ壊してあげる 温厚な予\定調和なら　グッドラックで 突き放しちゃいな　Baby That\'s play　なんて Delay　ひまは無い But! gray　なんて Break! Oh! To be with U! たった６テイズ　濃縮ジュースみたいな イガイガを飲みほして 「国破れて山河あり」とはよく言ったもんだ ザッザッザ　That\'s ディストラクション 一生に一回くらい　最前線で身体はって 一丸となった暁　グッドラックで 目に焼き付けちゃいな　Baby That\'s play　なんて Delay　ひまは無い But! gray　なんて Break! To be continued! 不穏な雰囲気ならば　ハイキックで ぶっ壊してあげる 温厚な予\定調和なら　グッドラックで 突き放しちゃいな　Oh my god!! Can\'t you see this? Baby That\'s play　なんて Delay　ひまは無い But! gray　なんて Break! That\'s play　なんて Delay　アカラサマニ But! gray　なんて Break! Oh! To be with U!